Circles
by snowydragon1776
Summary: Jane reflects on how she ended up at this point in her life.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Circles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Well, I got another idea and decided to go with it. This is my first longer than a long one shot, in this particular fandom. The story just happened to lend itself to more than one chapter.

"Fuck," Jane mumbled under her breath, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. It was the third time she had tried to make a dog out of balloons and she wasn't planning on giving up. It just wasn't her style.

Ryan's fifth birthday party was in twenty-four hours – she could figure this out or so she hoped as yet another balloon popped. She quickly bent over a new set of balloons, straining her muscles like she was trying to break a weight machine.

Jane paused as she twisted yet another balloon to create the dog legs…how had she come to be here?

Waiting for her wife to get home.

Planning birthday parties.

Making balloon animals.

Jane chuckled a little. She got here despite her resistance, bravado, stubbornness, opaqueness…herself…perhaps.

Jane looked down as she felt Jo settle on top of her feet. She heard the clock ticking on the mantle piece. Minutes passed as she and Jo started to breath in sync.

Jane scratched at the edge of an ear. Those weren't the real reasons she was at this place in her life. No, it was deeper, more serious than that.

Fear. Overcoming fear.

She and Maura both had to overcome a fear they shared for all that their personalities were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Jane brushed the reflective thoughts aside refocusing on her task. She had to make at least ten balloon dogs, Ryan's orders.

"Jane?" a voice called out accompanied by the jingling of keys. Maura removed her winter coat, shoes, and put her keys on the key rack before moving further into the house.

"Jane?" Maura called out again glad to be home after a long week.

Jane was so intent on her task that she did not hear Maura come up behind her… "Eureka," she shouted jumping up so fast that her chair fell over. Maura jumped back preventing her knee from getting smashed by the back of the chair.

Jo started to bark and Jane whirled around.

"I did it," she exclaimed leaping around the chair before capturing eager lips with her own. The pair stayed like that for a few intense minutes.

"I missed you today," Maura whispered into Jane's neck, her hands buried in long brunette locks.

"Mmm," Jane sighed as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her wife. "I missed you more, but someone had to buy party supplies when rug-rat wasn't around."

"Where is Ryan?" Maura inquired while peering around Jane's body to survey the living room.

" I sent him over to grandma's," Jane breathed on her wife's neck. "He will," a tiny kiss to a pulse point. "Be gone," a gentle lick up to an ear. "All night and tomorrow," a deep kiss that brought out moans from both women.

Maura gently wrapped her hands around Jane's face and tugged it down to her level sighing a little, " Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not today," Jane whispered, practically purring at the touch. Jane kept her eyes locked on Maura's as they held one another, foreheads touching. There was nothing but love and trust in them. Thoughts from an earlier time tugged at the recesses of Jane's mind. Flashes of a time when Jane thought the likelihood of Maura admitting those three little words to her seemed more improbable than Bass winning the Boston Marathon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Circles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Notes:** Next chapter. I am trying something new for me here. It's a bit scary. I hope you enjoy.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Lashes shifted, the feeling of anvils weighing them down still present. Eyes rolled straining to open._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Jane took a long, slow breath and forced her eyes open by sheer force of will. It took a full minute of starring at the heart monitor to realize she was in the hospital._

_What had…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Something. She remembered something. She breathed. Calm down._

_Her eyes fluttered closed again. She counted to ten and opened her eyes again, turning her head to look the other way. The effort made her cough._

_"You're awake," Angela's voice echoed off the white walls._

_Jane's eyes lids blinked rapidly. It was too dark. The hospital shouldn't be this dark. The shifting of clothes was loud as her mother moved closer to her._

_"You're in the hospital and it's the middle of the night." Angela gently stated the obvious, as any mother would, when she could tell that her child was scared._

_Jane's eyes met her mother's, trying to let her mother know she understood, as lifting her head to nod took too much effort._

_"Shhh," her mother whispered as she ran her hand over Jane's extremely disheveled hair._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep_

_Sleep was peaceful for the first time in weeks._

_ …_

_Drum. Drum. DrumDrumDrum._

_It had been three days since she woke up and Jane was ready to leave even if it meant walking home flashing her ass to half of Boston._

_"I'm bored," she tired valiantly to keep the whine out of her voice._

_"Well, it's your fault you're here," her mother pointed out too brightly as she smoothed out the sheets at the foot of the bed._

_Jane sighed and curled back into her pillow. She knew better than to respond to that._

_A few minutes passed in silence. "When are Frost and Korsak getting here?"_

_"Frost said they would be here in about a half hour, paper work or something." Angela responded as she settled back into the chair by the bed, magazine already in hand. The room was silent except for the turning of pages._

_"So poker or go-fish?" Frost smiled as he walked into Jane's room._

_"I say go-fish, she doesn't look up to something more complicated," Korsak joked as he followed Frost in._

_Thud._

_Korsak stood back up glancing quickly behind him. There was a nice newspaper behind him sliding down the wall. He looked at Jane then at Frost. In between chuckles he got out, "She's back. Thank god."_

_"I'll leave you three to it. Jane you know where I am," Angela got up smiling for the first time in days._

_Jane looked up when her mom reached the door, "Thanks Ma."_

_Angela's smile grew as she left the room._

_The three of them settled into a game of five-card stud, just happy to be in one another's company._

_"God I want a beer," Korsak interrupted the silence as he won yet another hand against Frost._

_"Amen," Jane grunted as she started to shuffle the cards again. Jane shifted as she started to deal out the cards, "How's Maura?"_

_Korsak looked up sharply at that but all he saw was the top of Jane's head._

_Frost elbowed Korsak gently indicating that he should answer._

_Korsak took a little time straightening his cards sensing Jane's eyes on him. "I think she's been better. She's not talking to anyone," he said as he traded in a card._

_Jane had stopped looking at her cards and watched Korsak, "…and?"_

_"I think you need to get out of here as soon as possible because she hasn't even driven her car in the direction of this hospital from what I can tell," Korsak ended with a grunt as he sat back in his chair._

_"You scared all of us Jane, but she had too…." Frost waved his hand at Jane's healing side._

_Jane nodded firmly and pushed a small stack of chips into the pot._

_ …_

_A week later Jane was at least walking around on her own even if she couldn't run or get up from the couch too easily. She had come to precinct since she had to set up her appointments with the department psychologist._

_Jane was turning a corner on the third floor when, "ummppphh," she huffed when she was nearly pushed off of her feet._

_"Oh, I'm so sorr…" before Maura could even finished she was high tailing it to a stairwell._

_Jane was still catching her balance, but she would know that scent anywhere. It was comfortable. It was unfamiliar. It stirred something in her heart._

_"Hey, Maura," Jane moved toward the stairs as fast as she could. She was breathing a little hard by the time she got to the railing. She started hopping down the steps, vainly trying to catch up with Maura._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Maura stopped at a landing and swiftly turned to Jane. Jane couldn't help a half smile, "Hey," she whispered._

_They looked at one another for a long moment. Tears started to form at the corners of Maura's eyes and Jane noticed immediately, reaching a hand out to wipe them away._

_Maura allowed the gesture, allowed Jane into her space. They both soaked it up for a moment._

_"Hey," Jane's tone was gentle, comforting. She was trying to keep Maura from running away._

_Maura closed her eyes and laid her forehead on Jane's shoulder for a moment before she lifted her eyes to Jane's._

_"I can't do this right now," Maura's eyes were pleading as she looked up at Jane._

_"I understand. Call me when it is okay. We need to talk," Jane murmured her hand had started to run up and down Maura's back while they stood on the landing in the police precinct._

_"I need to go," Maura backed away. Jane had to lock her hands together to stop herself from pulling Maura back into her arms. Jane nodded feeling like the best thing in her life was slipping away._

…

"We need to do this more often," Jane mumbled her face buried in golden hair, arms wrapped around a warm soft body.

Jane would never get over waking up in bed with Maura. It was twice as nice this morning knowing that Ryan was in her mother's apartment.

"It has been found that couples last longer when they…"Maura lips were swiftly covered by Jane's as she pushed Maura onto her back.

"…have some alone time," Jane breathed into Maura's mouth. Jane felt more that heard the hitch in Maura's breathing. Maura began to press more closely to Jane, her hands roaming over Jane's back. They both sighed a little. Then Jane couldn't help a yawn.

Maura smirked, "I think more sleep is in order first."

Jane glared for a second and then nodded. Sleep was still very much needed for both of them after the last few weeks running around over cases and birthday plans for Ryan.

"Snuggling is important too," Jane's voice low as she buried her face in Maura's neck. "I've missed being close to you," the confession was quiet, as if it could break Jane.

Maura gently maneuvered herself to rest half on top of Jane, her face buried in Jane's shoulder. "I've missed it too," Maura whispered.

In response, Jane tightened her arms around Maura and they both fell back into a long, peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Circles: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Jane rolled her beer bottle against the worn wood of the table. Back and forth. Round and round. Lost in thought. Missing her friend. _

_So lost in thought, in fact, that it was the only alcohol she had had on this Friday night. _

_Korsak and Frost were arguing and playing darts. Korsak at least knew to give Jane some space. Frost kept running over like a mother hen with bread or water or more beer. _

_Jane did not notice the two guys who had tried to get her to dance or the woman eyeing her from the bar. She was worried about her friend and the strain her actions on the day of the shooting had put on their friendship, if not their professional relationship. _

_Round and round. The grooves of the table causing the bottle to bump along creating a rolling sound like a wagon wheel. _

_Jane kept thinking she should grow a backbone and just apologize. Maura might have one of the best and brightest brains in the country, but when it came to friends and people, Maura had basic needs and Jane hoped that Maura mostly just wanted an apology. Jane knew that was not near enough for what she had put Maura through. _

"_May I join you?" a familiar, but long unheard voice quietly spoke from behind Jane's shoulder. _

_Jane turned so fast that she almost dropped the beer bottle on the floor. She quickly got up while trying to save the bottle from its horrible demise, "Yes, please?" Jane finally spoke as she settled the beer bottle back in her hands. _

_She moved to gently escort Maura to the seat across from her, she did not hear Maura catch her breath at Jane's courtesy. _

"_Are you having a party?" Maura quipped as she eyes fell on the untouched and unopened beer bottles. _

_Jane gave a small chuckle, "No trying to escape mom," she finished angling her head towards Frost. _

_Maura couldn't help a small smile as she sat back. _

_The waiter came back once they were both settled. _

"_Can I get you two anything else?" He had his pad and pen at the ready. _

"_Have you eaten?" Maura inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow at Jane. _

_Jane raised an eyebrow back for a second and then resigned herself to her fate and shock her head. _

"_Jane!" _

_Jane looked a bit sheepish and quickly gave their order to the waiter. "I'll have a double cheese burger. She'll have a Cobb salad. And an order of cheese fries for the table. Oh, and…" Jane looked at Maura for confirmation. She nodded… "Two cold beers for the table."_

"_Would you like me to take those away?" The waiter indicated the beer bottles on the table. _

"_Could you take them over to those gentlemen, please?" Jane pointed at Korsak and Frost across the room. _

_The waiter nodded, grabbed the beers off the table, and rushed away to put their order in. _

_There was silence, but it was not wholly uncomfortable. They both looked at one another, seeming to reacquaint themselves with one another. _

_Jane could out look anyone, but today, right now was not about her. She wasn't the one who had been hiding like a turtle (or tortoise depending). _

_Jane skirted the easy question, the friend question. Her eyes flicking from Maura to her beer bottle. Back and forth. _

"_I've missed you." _

_Maura started a little, looking up to catch Jane's eye and then looking over at the bar. _

"_It took me days to stop seeing you on the ground. The blood. Your life." Maura chose not to, for once, start with pleasantries. _

_Jane began to peal the label on her beer giving herself a second to think. _

"_I can't promise that I won't get hurt again." She looked up from under her lashes. _

_She heard Maura whimper a little, in the back of her throat. Jane placed one of her hands between them just in case Maura needed the support. _

"_I'm a cop," she continued. "I'll never be anything but that. I may go on a trip or two to Europe, might even enjoy a cup of tea some day, but I'll always be a cop, in this city. It's who I am." _

_She saw Maura put her hand to her heart. Jane suspected she was trying not to cry. _

"_What I can promise you is that, I will never do anything like that again. Ever." _

_Seconds passed by. _

_Maura finally moved her eyes from the bar to Jane's. Jane felt her own heart start to pound. It felt as if Maura was looking into her soul and simultaneously trying to slap it and see into it. _

_A fierce growl came from Jane. "I. Promise." _

_Maura finally gave a slight nod and moved one of her hands to rest on Jane's, right over her scars. _

"_I don't need anything more than that. I would never change you for anything." _

_Jane looked up from their hands, "I wouldn't change you either." _

"_Here you are ladies," the waiter stated as he arrived with their food and cold beers. _

_Jane immediately went for the beer and cheese fries. Maura couldn't help the smile that graced her face. _

_They both ate in a comfortable silence. _

_Jane took her time savoring the burger and the company. _

_The evening kept going as they went to play darts, Jane was shocked Maura was not better at the game, but she had no issues showing her how to play, they had a few more drinks. _

_Jane had to admit, it felt good to have the relationships in her life be more on track. _

"_No…no…no Maura you have to hold the darts like this…" Jane tried not to laugh at Maura's dainty hold on the darts._

_..._

_Over the next few weeks, work went as back to normal as it could, but more importantly Jane felt that things were smoothing out between her and Maura. _

_They bantered again. They went to lunch again. Heck, Maura was even bringing lab results back to her desk. _

_Jane was catching up on paperwork. She hated it, but when it was slow it had to be done. As time ticked by, her thoughts wandered back to Maura. Jane couldn't help a nagging feeling in the back of her skull. It felt, to her, like Maura was holding back, keeping her distance, getting ready to punch her, something. _

_Jane looked at her watch, down at her paperwork, back at her watch and sighed. _

"_Frost I'm heading to lunch." Jane practically bolted out of her chair. _

_Frost merely nodded and kept starring at the files he was poring over. _

_Jane burst out of the precinct and just kept walking. She hated this feeling, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Whispers up her back. Jane liked knowing the world around her like the aching knots of scar tissue on her hands. _

_Jane's foot was tapping as she waited in line for her Philly Cheese Steak sandwich. Her favorite. It was definitely needed today. _

_She was already to her favorite booth before she even heard the voice speaking to her. _

"_Jane!" The voice was breathless, like it had been chasing her. Maybe it had. _

_She looked up, her mouth full of food. Suddenly she didn't feel so fidgety. Suddenly she didn't feel so lost. So on edge. _

_Jane practically leaped out of her chair, "Maura…"_

_Jane wrapped the slightly shorter woman in a hug. _

_Jane felt Maura hesitate but then she clung to Jane just as hard. _

_A few moments later Jane pulled away, asking as if nothing had happened and mouth still full, "Do you want something to eat?"_

_Maura looked down at Jane's plate and back to Jane. "I'll have whatever you are having." _

_Jane nodded and got back in line indicating that Maura should sit down. _

_Minutes later Jane was back; "I got you the same, but put the mayo and dressings on the side." Jane bustled with the food for Maura a moment or two and then sat back down. _

_Jane couldn't help looking at Maura as she prepared her sandwich to her liking. _

"_So…" Jane started and then stopped, rubbing the back of her neck, a little nervous. _

_Maura finished preparing her sandwich and ate a few fries like Jane wasn't sitting there fumbling over herself. _

"_I…Maura…I…" Jane huffed a bit then took a deep breath. _

_Jane dunked her sandwich in some extra mayo, "I think we should try dating." Jane was never the type to beat around the bush once she made up her mind about something. _

_Every piece of Maura froze, but eventually her eyes met Jane's. She could see that Jane was nervous and about ready to sprint out of the restaurant. _

_Maura reached and put her hand firmly on Jane's arm. "I agree."_

_It was that simple. _

_All the whispers settled down, the crawling feeling dissipated. _

_Jane nodded and dug back into her sandwich._

_..._

"How many did you make?" Maura had rushed down the stairs, in her robe, due to the hooting and hollering.

Jane was jumping up and down, "I did it Jo. Ha! Woooo!"

She turned when she heard Maura. She rushed over to her, kissing her deeply and wrapping her arms around Maura's very nude waist.

"I promised Ryan, I'd make ten balloon dogs for his birthday party, " Jane gasped as she reluctantly pulled away from Maura's lips.

"That looks like more than ten," Maura murmured near Jane's ear as she looked around the entirely full living room.

Jane waggled her eyebrows, "I also learned how to make giraffes." Maura raised an eyebrow. "What, I couldn't resist," Jane grinned.

Maura just giggled.

"What?"

"I was thinking, I can't resist _you_." Maura whispered as her hands weaved through Jane's long hair.

Jane started to raise her eyebrow and almost said something sarcastic, but she looked down at Maura and she couldn't resist her either.

Jane leaned down and kissed her deeply and started to push her back toward the stairs. She knew her mother wouldn't bring Ryan over for hours and she intended to make use of this valuable time.

Sometimes it paid to have a party all ready the day before it happened. "You better take that robe off," Jane huffed as she followed an escaping Maura up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Circles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

_Jane would never admit it, to any one, but she had called the restaurant five times. She was sitting at her desk, fingers drumming, foot tapping, pencil tapp…._

"_Jane can you quit that." Frost snapped. He looked up immediately realizing his error; he amended with, "please."_

_Jane stopped, but then her mind started whirling with thoughts of shoes, legs, a smile, kind eyes, Maura, everything, she sighed. _

"_Something wrong?" Barry spoke not looking up from his paperwork. Jane sat turning her chair back and forth. Looked at Barry's bent head and finally slide her chair over to his desk. _

"_Do you think a really nice restaurant is too much at this point?"_

_Barry paused in his writing, his eyes drifting from Jane's face to her hands, she was fidgeting. Shit she really was nervous. "Where are you taking her?"_

"_80 Thoreau…" Jane responded with a lot of hesitation_

"_Wooooooo," Barry let out and then whistled. Jane looked even more terrified, "What?! What did I do wrong?"_

"_Nothing, Jane, that is a nice place, like I want to marry you nice place," was Barry's response as he flipped his pen around his fingers. _

"_No one said anything…" Jane started to get defensive, then she paused, and started to smile like the cat that had got the cream and the canary. _

_Barry grinned back at her, "You got nothing to worry about." _

_Jane tilted back in her chair, breathing a little more easily than she had been all day. _

_They sat in silence for a while the bull pen quiet for now, with many detectives out following up on leads. _

"_You really like her don't you," Barry said, the one sounding hesitant this time, he didn't want to scare Jane off from talking to him. He wanted to be there for her. _

_Jane sat back up and drummed her hands on his desk before she answered, "Yeah, I really do," she replied as she started to move back to her desk, seeing Korsak coming their way with a file. _

"_You two, get ready to go, suspect was spotted," Korsak pointed at them before placing the file on Jane's desk for later. _

"_Thanks, Korsak," Jane said while checking her badge and gun were in place. _

_Korsak paused, "Ready for the big date?" he said in a hushed voice so only Jane and Barry could hear. _

_Jane kept checking her pants, gun, badge, and phone for a moment, "Yeah, I think so."_

"_It'll be great," Barry smiled as he put his coat on, "who wouldn't be into you…or the Doc for that matter."_

"_Barry!" Korsak admonished at the same time Jane punched him in the arm. _

_Barry rubbed his arm as they both started walking out, Jane did not look at him. _

_She hit the elevator button a little too hard and Barry watched as she paced past him. _

"_Seriously, partner, it'll be the best date in history." _

_Jane looked at him and a bit of her signature smirk returned to her face. _

_It was Saturday and Jane had slept in, neither she nor Maura were on call this weekend hence Jane picking this time to take Maura out on a proper date. _

_Jane was now trying to decide whether a blue or red button down would be better to wear at tonight's dinner. When had she become this person? Worrying about her clothes? A small smile was sneaking its way onto her face when she heard her phone buzzing. _

"_Rizzoli," was her quick and short response. _

"_You really should have your ringer on and perhaps a song associated with me, so you answer your phone differently," Maura laughed gently into the phone. _

_Jane could not help looking around her deserted apartment, as a small blushed formed on her face. Geez, she wasn't used to this. _

"_Jane," she could hear the concern in Maura's voice. _

"_How are you doing, beautiful," was Jane's reply as she sat on her bed, clothes forgotten. _

"_I'm alright, although I was lonely last night, " smooth seduction creeping into Maura's voice. God, she is too good at this, Jane thought, closing her eyes for a moment. Well, two could play at this game…_

"_Well, you deserve the royal treatment, plus I had to go get some new clothes for tonight," Jane responded the spunk back in her voice. _

"_Jannnnneeeee," Maura groaned, "That is evil…" _

"_Yeah, well…" Jane grinned into the phone, "I'll pick you up at six then," she continued her legs swinging back and forth. _

"_Without fail," Maura replied before they ended the call. _

_Knock. Knock. _

_Jane had resorted to knocking since the doorbell was not being heard. _

_She heard footsteps and then a whoosh as the door opened, "Jane, I'm sorry, my mother called." Maura was waving Jane in when her arm stopped mid motion, _

"_Wow, Jane, that burgundy Ralph Lauren complements your olive skin perfectly," Maura finished while moving into her house to grab her purse. _

"_You like," Jane grinned as she waited with her hands clasped in front of her. _

_Maura turned, ready to go, "It's lovely."_

_Jane finally got a look at what Maura was wearing and her jaw hit the floor. _

_Maura smirked a little and leaned in close to shut Jane's mouth, "Ready to go?"_

_Jane closed her eyes for a second and nodded, holding the front door open for Maura. _

"_Where are we going?" Maura asked as Jane began to drive them outside of the city. _

"_Hmmmm, I'm not sure I can reveal that," Jane replied one hand on the wheel and the other playing with Maura's fingers. "If I say the area we are headed too, you'll figure out the restaurant and ruin the surprise!" Jane chuckled. _

"_Revealing the area doe not necessarily mean I'll figure out the restaurant," Maura pouted at Jane. _

"_Nope not falling for it," Jane smiled her eyes never leaving the road. _

"_But…" Maura continued pulling Jane's hand onto her lap. _

"_No go, I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time with road signs. "_

_Maura sighed. _

"_Just trying not to kill romance," Jane murmured as the smooth jazz of the radio took over the silence. Maura rubbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Jane barely hide her blush. _

"_Jane, how did you find this place?" Maura was looking at the lovely, very natural décor; it felt like home, "It does not seem to be your style."_

_Jane smiled at Maura's very scientific response, she was trying not to sound insulting. _

"_Well, some times I like to get away and this place is relaxing, but nice. I loved the Minute Man Trial as a kid and still come walk it sometimes."_

_Maura just smiled. This place was famous, although she had never been here. _

"_Have you been to Hawthorne's House?" Maura asked as they waited to be seated. _

"_Can't say that I have, but I've been to the Alcott's house, my mom read us that story." Jane had not left go of Maura's hand since they stepped inside and she was gently swinging them to her own rhythm. _

"_That is one of my favorites," Maura responded delighted. _

_Jane grinned back at her. _

"_Ladies, your table is ready, please, follow me," the mainterdee interrupted them menus in hand. _

_Once they were seated and had ordered beverages, Jane spoke up, "I love that you can see the kitchen while you eat dinner, " here eyes moved that way when a burst of flames came from a pan. _

_Maura looked up to respond, but instead just watched Jane. _

_Their courses came and went with ease. The food was delicious. The conversation smooth. _

"_Jane," Maura waved her hand in front of Jane's face, "Did you hear me?" _

"_Oh…" Jane covered her lack of response by drinking some water, "Yes, I think the diverse plant life of New Zealand is fascinating, are you gonna write an article about it?"_

_Maura raised her eyebrow as the desert menus were brought to them, "I'm impressed."_

"_What?" Jane asked looking down at her menu. _

"_I could have sworn you were busy staring at me and not listening," Maura offered with a raised eyebrow, placing her menu down. _

_Jane smiled not taking the bait. _

"_Ladies, have you made up your minds?" the waiter asked. _

"_Yes," Jane replied smiling at Maura the entire time._

* * *

><p>"Maura, stop, we'll get someone to clean that up," Jane spoke from the back door, "come inside."<p>

Maura huffed but put down the pieces of balloons. She still had no idea why they _just _had to throw water balloons all over the back patio, from upstairs, during the party. It was so messy, but Maura couldn't help smiling a little, it had been fun to see everyone's reactions.

"Where's Ryan?" Maura asked as she shut the back door. She would never admit to Jane she was right, Maura was just tired.

"He was crashed out on the couch by the time I got back from seeing everyone out," Jane smiled softly from the pile of pillows she was snuggled into.

"Did you change his clothes?" Maura moved toward the kitchen to get wine for both of them.

"I did, mom, and I even had him brush his teeth, after all that cake…" Jane snorted from her place. She fiddled with the remotes, quietly turning on the DVD player.

"Well done, _mom_," Maura said finally coming around the couch and handing Jane a glass of wine before she sat next to her.

"I was taught by the best," Jane chuckled.

Maura sighed after taking a sip of her wine, it had been a long, but fun filled birthday party. Balloon animals were still strewn all over the living room.

"We should really…" Maura started to get up, but squeaked when she was pulled back into Jane.

"No," Jane whispered firmly in her ear, "We are going to stay right here and watch_ Bringing Up Baby_," she finished as she turned the television on.

"I suppose this can wait…" Maura said snuggling closer to Jane, inhaling her scent.

"I love seeing Ryan's birthday evidence everywhere, "Jane smiled into the top of Maura's head, "reminds me I'm home."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ryan, you need to put them in your room before, mommy wakes up," Jane said over the living room couch.

Ryan was currently playing with his balloon animals, fifteen of them, Jane thought, proud that she had surpassed his wish for ten.

"Can I keep them?" Ryan asked holding several close to his chest.

"Yes, of course," Jane smiled softly, "they just need to move to their permanent home in your room, they'll be safer there."

Ryan smiled back at her and started marching up stairs with some of his animals.

Jane just shook her head affectionately and moved to the kitchen. Her goal today was to make sure that Maura was not stressing. She wanted them all to just enjoy the rest of the day as a family.

Jane couldn't help smiling at herself; she never thought she'd be having thoughts like this, let alone days.

She opened the fridge pulling out all the necessaries for fried eggs, bacon, and pancakes. 

* * *

><p><em>Jane knew she was wearing a hole in the stretch of grass in Boston Common. She had tried everything batting cages, punching bag, even running. <em>

_She felt the animal in her pacing with her, unsure, but wanting forward motion. _

_Maura and she had been dating for a few months now and she knew it was too soon, too soon for getting more serious, for settling in, for breathing the words I love you. _

_People milled around the park, couples on blankets, kids playing near the fountain. All of it was background noise as recent memories flooded her mind. _

"_Jane I can't eat that it will completely neutralize my workout today!" Maura jumped as Jane put a huge sundae in front of her. _

"_Of course, you can eat it, we're celebrating," Jane replied sitting next to Maura on the couch with her own sundae in hand. _

"_While I realize catching the bad guy is great, I hardly think it is a reason to eat such… where are you going?" Maura cut herself off as Jane leaped off of the couch. _

"_One second," Jane's voice came from the kitchen. Maura heard cabinet doors opening and closing and then Jane's socked feet sliding across the floor before…_

"_Careful," she chuckled as Jane dive-bombed back into the couch next to her. "What was that about?" Maura asked eyeing her sundae warily. _

"_I forgot the cherries," Jane replied as she opened the jar of maraschino cherries and placed one on each sundae. _

_Maura couldn't help smiling at Jane while she put the cap back on the jar and placed it on the coffee table. _

_Jane didn't turn back to her, but whispered, "It's been a month," as she handed Maura her sundae. _

_Maura took her desert and when she looked Jane in the eye it finally hit her, "ooohh Jane," Maura went to lean forward to give Jane a kiss on the cheek, but Jane tried to sneak away from her._

_Maura gently caught her chin and pulled her so close their sundae dishes clinked, "It has been a month. This is perfect. Thank you," she ended with a soft kiss. _

_Jane smiled into the kiss. _

_Jane slowly shook her head of the pleasant memories. She looked up from her pacing the sun was starting to set. She stopped and looked around her, taking a deep breath, and smelling the crisp air. It was a beautiful day. Out of place in the best of ways. This is what she had needed, space, rhythm, a respite. _

_All too soon her phone was buzzing. _

"_Rizzoli," she clipped out. _

"_Jane, we've got a lead, we need to get to Brookline," Frost's phone came through the phone professional, but tired. This case had been taking it out of all of them. _

"_I'm on my way," she replied closing her phone and re-clipping it on her belt. _

_She started walking back toward her unmarked car. _

_Couples seemed to come out of the woodwork then, taunting her with their smiles and intimacy. _

_She climbed into her car tapping the steering wheel a few times. _

"_Fuck it," she snapped as she headed into the city's traffic, she needed to figure this thing out._

"_Maura where did you find all of this stuff," Jane exclaimed when she entered Maura's home a few days later. The case was finally closed and Jane had caught up on sleep at her place. This was the first day all week that she had been able to see Maura out side of work or lunchtime. _

_Jane certainly had not been to her home all that much; it was just easier to fall into her apartment to catch a bit of sleep. She had tried to sleep at her desk, but Maura's withering glare after the first time she caught Jane was enough for Jane to at least pay for a cab to take herself home. _

"_It's not stuff Jane, it's merchandise," Maura corrected as she made her way over to Jane. They kissed softly; Jane's arms gently slide around Maura pulling her in close. _

"_It's Red Sox memorabilia," Jane clarified further, "and a lot of it. Are you supporting a local kid's league?" Jane raised her eyebrow a little striving to keep her face serious. _

"_No," Maura backhanded Jane's upper arm, "I wanted to make sure I had everything before the game tomorrow," Maura turned to look at the loot around the living room, being sure to keep an arm around Jane. _

"_Well, lets' see what's here," Jane kept hold of Maura's hand as she wander through baseballs, bats, gloves, jerseys, hats, socks, pajama pants, and… "Teddy bears!" Jane exclaimed picking one up. _

"_Well I wanted to be prepared," Maura huffed a bit. Jane grinned at her grabbing a ball cap. _

"_You do realize you can't take all of this with you, right?" Jane carefully put the cap on Maura's head before leading them both to the couch. _

_Maura remained silent while she busied herself with putting tonight's game on the television. _

"_Maura," Jane asked with a bit of concern. _

"_I just felt the house should have some Red Sox gear…" Maura trailed off nervous as she fell back into the sofa cushions next to Jane. _

_Jane sensed something more underneath and tried to acknowledge it without making them both more self-conscious. "Well, I agree this living room needs some color."_

_Maura couldn't help but chuckle as they both settled into watch the game._

* * *

><p>"Alright, kid, it's all in how you angle the pan," Jane was saying from behind Ryan as she showed him how to flip a pancake.<p>

"Ready, one, two…" Jane counted.

"Three!" they finished together as Ryan after several failed attempts flipped his first pancake.

"Great job," Jane said kissing the top of Ryan's head. They both stood watching the other side of the pancake cook.

"I want mommy to have this one," Ryan whispered conspiratorially.

"You got it," Jane said musing his hair, "You think you're big enough to set the plates on the table," Jane asked in his ear.

Ryan nodded vigorously heading over to the counter where Jane had put the plates.

"Take them one at a time, little buddy," Jane reminded Ryan as she finished making the pancakes. The eggs and bacon were being kept warn in the oven.

"What is that lovely smell?" Maura called out as she entered the dining room.

"Mommy!" Ryan exclaimed running over to her as she came further into the room.

"Look at what I did," Ryan smiled while waving his hand across the spread on the dining room table.

"Hey, you," Jane spoke up as she ran over to tickle Ryan, "look at what _we_ did," she grinned up at Maura as they all settled into their chairs.

"Well, I made mommy's pancake," Ryan clarified while he bounced in his chair, "Is it good?" he asked even though no one had started eating.

"I don't know, let's see," Maura picked up her fork.

"Hang on a second, first, I just want us all to pause," Jane said quietly, Maura and Ryan both looked up at her although Ryan had not stopped bouncing in his seat.

"I'm thankful for both of you, our home, but most importantly, I call dibs on…" Jane had reached over the table to grab the plate of bacon away from Ryan and Maura.

"Hey, mom," Ryan exclaimed reaching to grab some of the bacon.

Jane held the plate just out of his reach while chewing a piece right at his level.

Maura chucked for a bit watching them goof off unable to stop a few tears from forming in her eyes, remembering how they had started down this path.

She finally placed her napkin on her lap and cleared her throat, "Jane," she drawled drawing their eyes together. Jane looked at her for a second with a grin and then put the bacon back on the table. Ryan immediately grabbed a few pieces and hid them under his pancake.

Suddenly he remembered his first chef success, "Mommy how is it?" he inquired nervously.

Maura took a big bit and couldn't help her grin, "It's scrumptious darling."

Ryan grinned back at her and then tucked into his Mickey Mouse pancakes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maura are you ready? I don't want to be late, this game is going to be packed," Jane called from the bottom of the stairs. <em>

"_Coming," Maura spoke as she started to descend the stairs, she couldn't help the smile as she watched Jane's jaw drop._

"_Do you think I'm ready?" Maura asked while touching her Red Sox baseball cap to make sure her hair was all tucked into place. She was dressed in a woman's Red Sox jersey, ball cap, and even her pants had the Red Sox logo running down the side of one leg. _

_Jane just starred at her. _

_Maura slipped forward and gently closed her mouth, "Does the hat look alright?" Maura asked coyly. _

"_You're perfect," Jane whispered bending so that their lips met. "Where did you find all this," Jane moved her hand indicating Maura's outfit, "on such short notice. _

"_I have connections," Maura explained moving to grab her purse, "I wanted to be properly dressed for my first game at Fenway Park." _

"_I don't think you have to worry about disappointing," Jane replied moving to open the front door. Jane audibly swallowed when she noticed the Red Sox socks stitched on the back pants pocket of Maura's jeans, she was never going to be able to get that image out of her head. _

"…_So I was running down the street and I turned the corner and nearly knocked Ellsbury over," Jane was moving her hands and talking animatedly to the couple next to them in the stands, "I ended up grabbing his shirt to help keep him upright," she finished._

"_You knew who he was?" Maura asked. _

"_Not at all, it was all body reaction, I was trying to catch a thief and I just kept moving after making sure he was still standing."_

"_Then how did you find out it was Ellsbury?" Janet, the lady sitting next to Maura asked._

"_He sent flowers to my office thanking me for not injuring him," Jane grinned. _

_Everyone laughed. Maura couldn't take her eyes off of Jane. How did she go it, talk to everyone around her? Put them at ease? She even made Maura feel like she belonged. _

_The game went on, there were beer, burgers, pretzels, and a lot of shouting. _

_It was a new experience for Maura, but she was certainly beginning to enjoy it, especially when she realized they sold popcorn. _

"_Come on, come on," Jane whispered Ortiz was on his second strike and it was the bottom of the sixth inning all bases loaded. _

"_What happens if he gets a hit?" Maura asked quietly in Jane's ear trying not to alert the shouting people around them that she was a new sports spectator. _

"_Well, if he gets on base, we'll get another run, which would put us ahead of the Orioles," Jane explained her eyes never leaving the field even if she was very aware of Maura's lilac perfume. _

"_Oh, that is…"_

"_Wooohooooo," Jane leaped up and shouted_

_Maura looked up and realized what had happened, she leaped on her chair and shouted over the crowd, "Home Run. Home Run," waving her Red Sox flag in the air. _

_It took a moment, but Jane felt Maura's hand on her shoulder she looked up and Maura was cheering and screaming along with everyone else, Jane felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest. _

_At that moment, Maura smiled down at her. Jane couldn't hold back she wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her in close. _

_Maura's hat flew back against her ponytail when Jane pulled her in for an intense kiss. _

_Jane stopped the kiss just as abruptly, but could not pull more than a few inches away, "I've been fighting it all week, but I can't any more, Maura, I love you."_

_Maura froze for a second her and Jane's eyes locked in an indescribable stare. _

_Then Jane was nearly knocked over by Maura moving in to not only kiss her but also wrap her entire body around her. They kissed for a few moments, before Maura breathed into Jane's ear, "I love you, too."_

"_That's the way to go into the seventh inning stretch," Kevin, Janet's husband, grinned at her and nodded over to Jane and Maura, just as the first notes of Sweet Caroline began to play. _

* * *

><p>"I think he's still tired from his party," Maura spoke as her hand gently ran through Ryan's hair; he was draped across both of their laps. They had all been watching <em>Lilo and Stitch<em> at Ryan's insistence, but he fell asleep fifteen minutes into the film. Jane and Maura had kept it on not wanting to disturb their son or the family cuddling just yet.

"I can't believe he is six," Jane said rubbing her hand up and down his legs.

Maura chuckled softly, "How did we ever get to balloon animals and Disney films?"

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't change it for anything," Jane replied pulling Maura close and kissing the top of her head.

"I love this part, Stitch as Elvis," Maura said burrowing her face into Jane's neck to breath in her scent.

She felt a deep chuckle come from Jane's chest, "Me too, and when he does Superman."


End file.
